


Luck

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Begging, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stranger Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "begging" & "watersports" and I chose Genji/Akande.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "begging" & "watersports" and I chose Genji/Akande.

It’s not often Akande finds himself wondering what he did to deserve good things in life, because he already knows the answer: Hard work and perseverance. Right this moment though, with his cock buried in the finest ass he’s laid eyes on for a long while, he does find himself wondering how he got his lucky.

 

~

 

Of course, finding a thief in your private office at your own night club, would not be considered lucky by anyone. Especially not when said thief has already dropped the stash of drugs out the window to his accomplished, both drugs and second thief long gone now.

 

However, Akande does feel lady luck smile upon him when he realises the thief hasn’t been able to keep his hands off the merchandise. Had to have a taste of this new synthetic drug. It hasn’t hit the streets yet, officially, but Akande has been giving out enough samples to know that the high you’d get from this drug was something else. His underlings calls it  _ the love drug _ , but he knows better. It has nothing to do with love, and everything to do with being so horny you feel like you go crazy if you don’t find release.

 

It’s clearly evident in the thief’s behaviour. Though he’s had time and opportunity to run after the alarm went off, he’s made no moves to do so, instead choosing to strip out of his clothes off and jerk off in the middle of the room. And that’s how Akande finds him, the thief, moaning loudly as he fists his own cock at a fast pace.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Akande says, drawing the thief’s attention to him.

 

The thief bites his lip, eyes roaming over Akande’s body, not taking his hand off his cock.

 

“F-feels good,” the young man replies, eyes distant, “feels s-so fucking good.”

 

Akande hums in reply, taking a few steps closer to the young man. He’s kneeling on the floor, clothes scattered around him, a splash of dried cum on his stomach. Akande feels his body respond to the scene in front of him, to the pants and moans spilling from the young man’s lips. He’s extraordinary beautiful, his short green hair a stark contrast to his pale skin, body lithe but clearly strong, judging by the the muscles flexing in his arms and abdomen. He’s got hectic red splotches on his cheeks, slowly spreading down his neck and onto his chest.

 

Akande licks his lips, feels his cock swell in the confinement of his tight slacks.

 

The thief looks up at him with a whimper, eyes now hungry, teeth worrying over his bottom lip.

 

“Please. Please, more.”

 

Akande chuckles, watches as the young man reluctantly lets go of his own cock in favour of closing the distance between them. He crawls on his hands and knees, eyes focused on the bulge forming in Akandes pants. He reaches out, and though Akande knows he shouldn’t indulge, because the young man kneeling before him just cost him several thousand dollars, it’s hard to say no with the way the young man grabs at Akandes belt and undoes it with such ease. It makes Akandes cock throb, and the thoughts of beating the thief to a pulp evaporates instantly.

 

He wastes no time, grabbing the young man and shoving him towards his desk, opening his pants the rest of the way. His cock springs free and he gives it a few strokes as he grabs condoms and lube from his desk drawer.

 

The thief whines impatiently, showing his ass towards him. Akande can't help but laugh at the complete display of submission, something the thief seems completely unbothered by. His hands grasp for purchase as Akande shoves two lubed fingers into the young man's surprisingly loose asshole.

 

“My drug got you all nice and relaxed, hm?” he says as he pumps in and out of him. All he gets in response is moans and muffled pleas, so he adds and third finger and enjoys the way the young man’s slippery insides cling to him.

 

With practiced ease, Akande fits the condom over his cock and pulls his slick fingers from the young man’s ass, wiping the excess lube on his cock. Then, without much grandeur, he lines up his cock and pushes slowly into the thief’s ass. He shivers and pants underneath him as Akandes cock stretches him further, slowly, until Akande bottoms out.

 

“There you go,” Akande says with a smirk, “Now doesn’t that feel nice.”

 

All the young man can do is nod, grabbing harder at the edge of the desk as soon as Akande starts to move. He sets a fast pace, chasing his own release. The thief doesn’t seem to mind Akande’s selfishness, he simply lies across the desk drooling onto the wooden surface, some of the jitter now fucked out of him.

 

Akande feels a ripple around his cock, sees the way the thief’s face contorts, and he concludes that the young man just came. Untouched. It makes a fire burn in Akande’s body, and he increases the pace, slamming into the young man harder and harder. He’s started moaning again, mumbling words Akande cannot hear.

 

“Speak up, thief,” he hisses, pulling his head up by the hair.

 

“Please, please come inside me. Fill me up. Please I wanna feel  _ ah _ wanna feel it. P-please.”

 

Akande snorts, considers telling the thief he’s wearing a condom. Instead though, he pulls out and snatches off the condom.

 

“Hold your ass open for me.”

 

The young man obeys, reaching back to spread his asscheeks.

Akande fists his cock faster, circling his slit with his thumb, aiming for the slick gape of the thiefs ass as he comes in thick spurts.

 

“T-thank you, thank you,” the young man mumbles as if in a trance, his hands still holding his ass open, showing off his twitching cum-filled asshole.

 

“Fuck,” Akande mumbles under his breath, putting his hand on the young man’s hip to ground himself. The pressure in his balls is gone, his cock slowly going limp, now making way for a different sort of pressure in his abdomen. He takes a step back, intending to go to the bathroom, but the puddle of the young man’s cum on the floor catches his attention.

 

“Not only do you steal my drugs, thief,” he says, squeezing the young man’s hip, “You also make a mess of my floor. I can’t let that go unpunished.”

 

Without much warning he aims his cock at the thief’s ass and lets go. A stream of piss flows from him, landing on the young man’s left asscheek before he takes better aim and pisses directly on his gaping asshole.

 

The thief whimpers and pulls his asscheeks further apart, silently begging for more, and Akande makes sure he empties his entire bladder onto the thief.

 

“What luck I had finding you here, thief,” he says with a smirk as he shakes the last few drops of piss from his cock, watching with interest as the young man clench up to keep the liquid inside “What luck indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
